The New Twins
by Mabelton Lynn Pines
Summary: After the death of their parents, Dipper and Mabel skipped the rest of 8th grade. They got accepted into the best high school money can buy. Will Dipper be forced into the host club and will Mabel go boy crazy? Will Bill follow them? Please read and review. (Gravity Falls and Ouran High school Host Club) Edit: there could be some Dipcifica in the future but it's not set in stone.
1. Skipping grades

**Me: Hey guys, I have decided that I was going to crossover 2 of my favorite shows. (Ouran HSHC is not my obsessions like Danny Phantom and Gravity Falls but I do love it)**

 **Dipper: Are you sure this is a good idea sending us to a high school, which we are not old enough yet, and one that is in a place that can't speak our langue?**

 **Me: Oh relax I have it planed out… Mabel is going to love the host club. *evil grin***

 **Dipper: What is a host club?**

 **Me: You'll find out soon enough. I will try to post every week or sooner but no promises because I am working on two others and I try to post every week with them too.**

I do not own Ouran HSHC or Gravity Falls. So on with the story.

* * *

(This quote was written by me)

They say we associate darkness with loneliness. If we can't get to our friends because we can't see, we might feel alone. But we must not be scared. We must forget the fact we can't see them and remember that they are there no matter if the lights are on or off.

* * *

Dipper's POV

"MABEL! DIPPER! GET OVER HERE NOW!" We heard from the living room. I put down the journal and followed my sister. Once I got in I saw Grunkle Stan holding a letter with a grin.

"What do you want, I was kind of busy." I stood by my sister; she had a tired look on her face.

"Well you two are amazing; you guys got accepted into a high school in a different country." I lost the annoyed expression and my mouth dropped.

"What! But we are in 8th grade not high school!" My sister said. I still had no comment.

"Here let me explain, I gave them permission to spy on you guys and-" he explained only to be interrupted.

"Wait what! Who is them." I asked.

"Well let me get to that kid. Do you remember that test you took at the beginning of the school year? Well you passed with flying colors. So the secret school board was sent to find out your skills without being noticed, and here is where Mabel comes in. she didn't pass the test but when they came to observe you, Dipper, they figured out that she is good at computers manly video editing. There for, you both got accepted into the best school money can buy only you guys skipped 2 grades and got scholarships." He finished. By then Mabel was on the floor and was staring into space.

"wha da name uf school." I heard my sister mumble because her face was squashed against the floor.

"Ouran Academy, in Bunkyō, Tokyo, Japan." Stan said in matter of faculty. Mabel started to choke on nothing and that made me fall to the ground with her. I don't know if I should be happy or sad, I am feeling to many emotions.

"You leave tomorrow so get packing." he added. Mabel popped up and ran up the stairs and I followed. I just wanted to leave before he started talking again. When I got to the room my sister rammed right into me.

"Sorry don't have time, got'a pack!" she said quickly grabbing multiple suitcases and throwing them open.

"Mabel I don't know about this, we don't even know their language." I said sitting down on my unmade bed. She opened her drawers and grabbed some of her sweaters stuffing them into a suitcase.

"I don't know ether but we can't pass this up" she grabbed a picture and sat next to me. "Mom and Dad would be proud of us." she held the picture of our parents. I sighed as I heard there voices echo in my head 'we love you and don't let our death hold you back. Live on and follow your dreams.'

"I remember the last day we talked to Mom. I can't get the memory out of my head." I said closing my eyes as a flash back played in my head.

* * *

(Flash back)

We walked into the hospital room that held our mom. We looked at her, her skin was burnt and she was missing a few body parts. I looked over at my sister; horror was the only emotion that she knew at that moment. Our mom called us closer, we slowly walked towards her.

"W-What happened, where's Dad?" My sister choked out. My mom responded with a weak voice.

"He didn't make it out of the house when it caught fire and I barely made it out myself… I want both of you to be strong, ok. Dipper, listen to me closely, watch over your sister. I know it's hard but we will be there to watch over you, we love you and don't let our death hold you back live on and follow your dreams." she said. I felt something wet drip down my face.

"NO! MOM YOU'RE STILL ALIVE! Don't leave us yet!" I shouted in sorrow and clenched my fist.

"Mom please." my sister said trying not to cry. She finally closed her eyes and kept them shut… forever.

* * *

(End flash back)

"We have to go." she said to me, I opened my eyes and grabbed a suitcase and stuffed my clothes in it along with the journal.

* * *

Time skip

We were about to get on the plane when we met up with a man dressed in a suit with brown hair.

"Hello, I am just here to answer any questions you might have about the school." he said to us. We stood by the door to the plane.

"Well I have a few questions. Where will we be staying and how will we learn and communicate if we don't speak the language?" I asked the man.

"Don't worry, you guys will be staying at someone's house like exchange students and most of our students take English so as long as you use basic English when talking to students you should be fine communicating but the teachers know English very well so they can help. Is that all?" he asked.

"Well are there any cute boys there?" Mabel asked. The man smiled.

"I am sure you will be happy." he said. He handed me a suit and Mabel a dress. "Have a good ride." he said and pushed us though the door to the plane.

* * *

Haruhi's POV

"I am not putting that on." I said to Tamaki as he held up a pink dress. Tamaki looked stressed out a little bit.

"MOMMY! Why won't daughter put on a dress?" Tamaki said to Kyoya. I just rolled my eyes.

"You know she doesn't like girly stuff and she prefers something more comfortable." Kyoya explained.

"Will you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here; let's just get ready before our customers get here." I asked. Kyoya looked at his laptop in surprise. We all walked over to him and looked at the screen.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"We have two students coming from America tomorrow. They are only 13 and going on to 14." Kyoya said.

"They are the same age? Are they related?" honey asked as he sat on Mori's back.

"They are more than related, they are twins. Dipper and Mabel Pines, it's not telling me the boys real name for some reason." Kyoya said. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other.

"Twins? Are they close?" They asked together.

"I am afraid I don't know, but they skipped half of 8th grade and 9th so they must be smart." Kyoya said. Tamaki pushed everyone aside and looked that the picture of them. The girl was looking at some kind of magazine and the boy used her as a pillow and rubbed his eye, they were covered in bandages. (Which is the cover image if you are wondering) **Edit: my pictures keep changing so it might not be the right picture.**

"THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!" Tamaki shouted. "And the boy must join the host club!" he insisted. We all looked at Tamaki like he was crazy.

"He is only 13!" I complained. Tamaki held his finger out the shush me.

"Wrong! He is 13 and 11 months." he corrected me. Yet Kyoya stood up and corrected Tamaki.

"Actually he turns 14 in a week, along with his sister." he said.

"Anyway our first customer is here." I said and we stopped talking about the twins.

* * *

 **Me: I will try to post the next chapter by tomorrow or before Monday because it's new. I am inspired to write and that would be why I post earlier.**

 **Dipper: Still don't know what a host club is.**

 **Me: Be patent, you'll know.**

 **Dipper: Well you haven't tortured me yet so this might not be that bad.**

 **Me: Oh trust me. This story won't hurt you physically but it will mentally. When you find out what the host club is you'll suffer, I'll make sure of it.**

 **Dipper: I am scared.**

 **Me: I want you to be.**


	2. Meeting the twins

**Me: Hello and here is another chapter.**

 **Dipper: Ok I am ready for this. Just getting wormed up and prepared for anything.**

 **Me: Umm…**

 **Mabel: I am going to have trouble making friends.**

 **Me: Well you have Dipper.**

 **Mabel: Your right, he won't leave me.**

 **Me: Time for the story.**

* * *

Twins have a special bond. They feel safer with each other than with their peers.

 **Jeanne Phillips**

* * *

Dipper's POV

Our first day of school was hard for me, but Mabel got hit the hardest. She had trouble talking to the other girls. I didn't where the suit like I was supposed to but I had it in my bag. It was time for 9th period and we walked together in the hall way. I could tell she was uncomfortable with this school and she seemed less cheery. Mabel stopped in front of our next class and looked down to hide her face. I walked closer and moved her hair out of her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I saw a tear run down her face. She looked into my eyes.

"I don't know how long I can take this; it's hard to talk to anyone." More tears came. I hugged her and then whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry, you have me. We'll go in," I pulled away and grabbed her hand, "together." I finished, I wiped her tears with my other hand. We made our way into the class room.

* * *

Hikaru's POV

We all sat down ready for class, according to Kyoya, the new twins should be in our class. Two kids walked through the door of the class and stood there holding hands. The girl looked scared and the boy looked concerned for her. **(Important: the** _ **italicized**_ **words is Japanese)**

" _We have two new students today, Dipper and Mabel Pines."_ the teacher gestured to the kids. _"You may take a seat."_ The teacher said to them, they looked confused. It was silent for a second.

"Umm… English?" the boy asked. The teacher soon caught on.

"You may take a seat." he corrected himself. They didn't let go of each other yet. The only two seats left were on different sides of the room. They looked at each other, Mabel looked scared and Dipper was comforting her. They seem really loving of each other, the rest of the class caught on and a girl stood up.

"One of you can have this seat, it is right next to the empty one." a girl said and made her way to the other seat, Mabel smiled.

"Thank you." Dipper said to the girl and smiled. The girl blushed and smiled back. The girl sat next to some friends.

" _He is so cute, did you see his eyes and how he hesitated to leave his sister."_ She told her friends. I leaned close to Kaoru.

" _Do you think that they only have each other?"_ I asked kaoru. He tilted his head and looked back at Dipper and Mabel. Dipper was chewing on a pen and Mabel was playing with her hair.

" _Well the fact they don't understand Japanese kind of gives it away."_ he said back.

* * *

Dipper's POV

At the end of class we gathered our belongings. Two boys came up to us, I could tell they were twins because they looked almost exactly like each other, almost.

"Hello my name is kaoru." one of them said.

"And mine is Hikaru." the other finished.

"Do you want to play a game?" they asked at the same time. My sister perked up.

"Game? What game?" she asked. They both walked out of the room and came back in.

"The which one is Hikaru game." they said. Mabel and I pointed to the twin on the left.

"You are Hikaru." we said at the same time. They smiled.

"Sorry wrong, I'm Hikaru." the twin on the right said. Mabel and I looked at each other in confusion.

"No your kaoru." we said in confusion. They looked confused.

"But how." kaoru asked surprised.

"You two don't look exactly alike." my sister said.

"What's different?" Hikaru's asked.

"Umm well… I don't really know but I can tell." I said finally ready to go. "Mabel, are you coming." I asked her. She nodded and followed me.

* * *

Time skip

"Well I need a place to study." I said to my sister who walked next to me.

"And I need to work on something." she said patting her laptop bag.

"I didn't know you are good at video editing?" I said.

"Well it was supposed to be a surprise but I am making something for you." she said.

"Ok I am looking for a library but I can't read the signs." I said. My sister was pointing at different doors.

"Let's try that one, no that one." she said as we opened every door we came across. We came upon one more door. I grabbed the handle and pulled it open. My sister and I were blinded for a second before we saw a group of handsome young men. I immediately wanted to shut the door but my sister had other plans. She grabbed my hand and yanked me in the room. I about fell over but Mabel caught me.

" _Hello my name is Tamaki and yours?"_ Tamaki asked bending down to kiss my sisters hand.

"I don't know what you're saying but who cares!" she shouted.

"Mabel we need to find the library." I complained.

"Tamaki they speak English." one of the boys said. "My name is Haruhi." He added.

"Ahh, you two must be the new students." another boy said, he had glasses on. "My name is Kyoya." he introduced.

"You can call me honey." a small blond said.

"Call me Mori." a big scary looking guy said.

"Well you already know us." Hikaru and koura said at the same time. Tamaki looked at them in confusion.

"They are in our class." Haruhi explained. "They played the which one is Hikaru game but I don't know anything else."

"Dipper correct? You are so adorable." Tamaki shouted and picked me up and swung me around. I struggled to get out of his grip.

"Let go of me, AND I AM NOT ADORABLE I'M MANLY!" I shouted, he stopped swinging me around but he didn't let go.

"You are so cute when you struggle." Tamaki added. My sister was on the ground laughing her butt off.

"HAHAhaha oh man ha wow that is hilarious." she held her stomach.

"MABEL!" my face got red. He finally put me down. "You guys speak English well" I looked at them. My sister walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck from behind me and rested her chin on my shoulder.

"We all take advanced English classes." Kyoya explained.

"Is this some kind of club?" I asked, Tamaki smiled.

"Why yes it is, this is the host club." Tamaki gestured to the rest of his friends.

"Host club? What is that?" my sister asked. She let go of me and stood next to me.

"The Ouran host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." Tamaki explained. Every word that came out of that guy's mouth only made my sister more and more excited. I turned around without a word said and walked out the door leaving my sister.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

Dipper walked out of the room without a word said and Mabel stood there mumbling to herself. She looks cute, and both of them look adorable together like a brother sister relationship… I wonder if they have a good relationship of course not as intense and Hikaru and koura. I will have to test it.

"Wel-" I was cut off.

"Shhh don't talk I am too busy looking at you face." Mabel said with wide eyes. I smiled and she became overwhelmed and fell backwards. I walked over to Kyoya.

" _We should take them out to eat tonight."_ I suggested. They nodded in agreement. I helped Mabel off the ground.

"We were wondering if you and your brother would want to go out to eat tonight-" I said.

"YES YES YES WE WILL BE THERE! What time and we can't drive!" she shouted scaring us.

"Well at 6:00 and we can pick you two up if-" I was cut of once again.

"OK I will write down our address." she grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and then she paused for a second. "Can you read English as well as you speak it?" she asked, we all nodded. She smiled and began writing it down. She ripped the piece of paper out of the note book and handed it to me. "I wrote our number on there in case you can't find it." She then ran out the door waving. We all looked at each other.

"Well she seems excited." Kyoya said with a small smirk.

* * *

 **Me: Well chapter two is done.**

 **Dipper: I don't want to go out to eat with them. My sister should really learn to speak for herself.**

 **Me: Well, that's it for now.**


	3. He or She?

**Me: Yay chapter 3**

 **Dipper: This is starting to scare me now but this is so much less painful than Reversed Madness.**

 **Me: Unless you consider torture as- you know what never mind.**

 **Dipper: What were you going to say!**

 **Me: You'll find out.**

* * *

Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet.

~Vietnamese Proverb

* * *

Mabel's POV

"Hurry Dipper, they'll be here any minute!" I yelled, struggling to get my shoe on, and I fell on my butt. My brother walked through the door with an irritated expression.

"Try untying them." He said. I nodded. "I get why you are going, but why do I have to go?" he asked me. I finally got my shoes on and ran out the door.

"Because Dipper, they asked for both of us, and I need you with me." I said. I looked at my brother; he had a small backpack with him.

"Is that them." Dipper pointed to a limo driving down the street.

"OH MY GOSH! I was expecting something nice but this is… wow." I said standing in awe with my brother. We had the same expression, shoulders slouched, eyes wide, and mouth dropped.

"I-I umm… this is kind of overdoing it." I heard my brother mutter. When the limo pulled up the window rolled down and revealed Tamaki and the others.

"Get in." he said to us, reaching out a hand beseechingly. I opened the door and pulled Dipper in. when we left, I was busy looking at the limo.

"To be honest, I have never been in a limo and I rarely ever see them." I said to the others. All of their faces were surprised except for Haruhi.

"You have never been inside a limo? How tragic!" Tamaki said overdramatically and put his arms around Dipper and I. I didn't mind but my brother pushed him off.

"Tamaki, it's normal, it's not every day that normal kids get to ride in a limo." Haruhi explained.

"Anyway, we are going to a place with foods from all around the world." Kyoya said simply. When the limo stopped we all got out and walked in the building. The waiter sat us at a table, I sat next to Dipper and Tamaki, and Dipper sat next to Haruhi and next to Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru, and next to them was Kyoya, and then Mori and Honey.

* * *

Dipper's POV

Mabel and I grabbed a menu we skimmed it.

"PORKCHOPS!" we both yelled scaring everyone out of their seats, we both burst out laughing.

"What?" Tamaki asked, getting off the floor along with everyone else.

"Sorry, it's our favorite food." I said.

"Ok, then we will get them." Tamaki said to the waiter.

"While we wait for our food, why don't you tell us about yourselves and where you're from?" Honey asked us.

"Well we are from Gravity Falls Oregon in the U.S.A. We live with our Grunkle Stan at a gift shop, and we work there." Mabel said. We saw the confusion.

"Grunkle stands for great uncle." I said.

"You live with your Grunkle? What happened to your parents?" Kyoya asked. Mabel and I looked down with pained eyes.

"Umm… they died from a house fire." I explained.

"I see, so you lost both of your parents." Everyone's attention was on us. Mabel closed her eyes and I looked at her. I wrapped my arms around her, and then let go.

"Let's stop talking about that." I asked, and they nodded. The waiter brought the food and Mabel looked up and smiled.

* * *

Tamaki's POV (only for a line)

Now's my time to test how well they get along. One of them needs to get hurt, and the reaction of the other will tell us how strong their bond is, but how do I test it… I know! Mabel was cutting her pork chop and I bumped the table. The knife slipped out of her hand and sliced her fingers.

* * *

Dipper's POV

"AHH!" she yelled, and hissed though her teeth. I hopped up, knocking over my chair grabbed her wrist.

"It's cut pretty deep." I said to my sister. There was a cut though all her fingers besides her thumb. There were tears streaming down her face. I started to let go to grab something from my bag.

"DON'T LET GO! It might hurt if you stop squeezing." She said, she was really shaky.

"Don't worry, I won't let go." I took my other hand and reached for my bag and grabbed the first aid kit. I struggled to get it open with one hand, but I managed. I grabbed a tube of medicine that is supposed to kill the germs and put the cap in my mouth to unscrew it. I put a little bit on each cut. I grabbed the band aids and attempted to open them one handed but I gave up.

"Mabel, I need you to do me a favor. Grab the other side of the wrapper on the band aid, and pull." I asked. She did as I asked, and I placed a band aid on every cut, then let go. "Better?" I asked, she nodded her head and smiled. Tamaki and the others were looking at us like we were kittens in a pet store.

"THAT WAS ABORABLE! Your brother sister bond is so strong, it's like you have no one to take care of you so you take care of each other!" Tamaki shouted and hugged us both. I struggled to get out of his grip.

"It's not **like** that, it **is** that. It was like that in Oregon and it's the same here," I explained, I knew they wanted to know what I was talking about. "At home before we came here we always went out into the forest and explored, we often ran into umm… trouble. One of us would get hurt or worse, and our Grunkle is the worst at taking care of kids, so we learned how to do things ourselves. We work in our Grunkle's gift shop just so we are allowed to eat and sleep there; he says it's 'only fair'." I explained.

"What about here, isn't there supposed to be someone to take care of you two?" Kyoya asked.

"Well there is, but he said he wouldn't be around that much because he will be working; he only comes back to the house on the weekends, otherwise he sleeps in a hotel by his work." Mabel said, adjusting the band aids on her fingers. We heard a phone ding once and Kyoya picked it up, He smiled.

"We have a new student that is coming tomorrow." Kyoya said, everyone went to look at his phone but I don't think Mabel and I cared about that.

"Is that how you knew my name?" I asked them, Kyoya put his phone down.

"Speaking of names what's your real name?" Kyoya asked me.

"I don't like it so I don't want anyone to know." I said.

"How did you get the name Dipper?" Haruhi asked. I was about to tell them that I didn't want to answer that but-.

"Well kids used to make fun of his birth mark before he started hiding it." Mabel said. I face palmed, Kyoya looked interested along with everyone else.

"Can you show us?" Kyoya asked I crossed my arms.

"No, it's embarrassing." I said, Mabel then flung her arm up and knocked my hat off I quickly put my hand over my forehead.

"MABEL!?" I shouted.

"Just show them doofus." Mabel called me, they looked confused.

"What dose doofus mean?" honey asked.

"Another word for idiot." She said, I grabbed my hat and placed it back on my head.

"We are really good with English but we don't know slang, as you call it." Kyoya explained. We finished eating and went to the limo, it was dark now.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

I looked at Dipper and Mabel on our way to drop them off. They must have been tired because Mabel's head rested on Dippers lap and Dippers head was leaned against the widow, no doubt they were sleeping.

" _We need Dipper in the host club! And if he is in the host club then his sister would probably hang around him so we can get their sibling cuteness while he is talking to customers!"_ I shouted then covered my mouth when I saw Dipper move a little. His hat fell off and his hair fell over his eyes.

" _How are you going to get him to join, because I am pretty sure he won't join willingly?"_ Kyoya asked.

" _We'll black mail him!"_ I said excitedly.

" _Typical Tamaki, black mailing a 13 year old. That's a new level of low."_ Haruhi said.

" _I mean come on Haruhi. Look at him, he is adorable!"_ I gestured to Dipper. Dipper slowly sat up still half asleep. He rubbed his eyes and moved his hair out of his eyes.

* * *

Dipper POV

When I opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at with interest and curiosity.

"What?" I asked.

"I-is that your birth mark?" Tamaki asked. When I heard what he said I grabbed my hat and put it on quickly.

"You saw nothing!" I pointed to all of them, and then I notice Mabel grip onto my shirt in her sleep. I rubbed her head to keep her from waking up.

"Your birth mark is nothing to be ashamed of, it's actually unique and mysterious." Haruhi said. Tamaki was too busy thinking to himself… I wonder what he is thinking about.

"I said you saw nothing. That stupid birth mark has done more damage than it should have." I said. Haruhi put his hands up defensively … or is it her? We stopped in front of the place we are staying.

"Anyway I have a question, would you join the host club?" Tamaki asked. I didn't say anything, all I did was pick Mabel up and get out of the limo. Mabel has gotten heavier or I have gotten weaker. I can still carry her thou. Before I walked back in the house Tamaki rolled down his window.

"SO WAS THAT A YES?" he yelled.

"IS HARUHI A BOY?" I asked and I walked in the house I looked back out before I closed the door to see surprised faces. I shut the door and laid Mabel down on the couch.

* * *

 **Me: Wow that took me longer than I thought it would.**

 **Dipper: BLACK MAIL… REALLY!**

 **Me: Yes I love black mailing people. I do it all the time, its fun!**

 **Dipper: … I don't know how to respond to this.**


	4. Bell Cipher

**Bill: HELLO USELESS MORTALS! I am filling in for Ene while she is currently '** _ **sleeping'**_ **at the bottom of the stair case. We have the best chapter so far here, because I make an appearance in it!**

 **Dipper: wait who is Ene?**

 **Bill: it's what this author wants to be called!**

 **Dipper: oh… wait she's at the bottom of the stairs!?**

 **Bill: fine I'll wake her up.**

 **Dipper: NO! I like her better like this!**

* * *

Tamaki's POV (before school club meeting)

" _What are we going to do? He knows Haruhi is a girl!"_ I yelled. Everyone sat around me waiting for an answer to come flying through the window.

" _Tamaki! He is only 13, I'm sure we can figure something out."_ Haruhi said with a supporting smile, but I can tell she is just as worried as me.

" _If he tells someone we could be in some serious trouble."_ Kyoya said pushing his glasses up.

" _We could kidnap him!"_ the twins exclaimed. I looked at them with a devilish smile. Haruhi took a step back away from me and the twins. Before I could say anything else it started to get windy inside of the music room. Haruhi took shelter behind the piano and I followed her. Everyone else went behind the chairs and sofas. I bright light appeared in the middle of the room, it was the shape of a triangle. I shielded my eyes. The light dimed and I looked at a yellow one eyed triangle floating over the table.

"Is this Japan? I haven't been out of Gravity Falls in a while! 400 years to be exact!" it spoke. It looked around. "You should know I can see you! Oh wait you speak Japanese!" it realized. We came out, not taking our eyes off the thing floating in the middle of the room.

"Who are you? W-what are you?" I asked. It looked at me with its one eye. It felt like it was staring into my sole and reading me like a book.

"Ah Tamaki Suoh, your insecure about yourself and care to much about what the people around you think of you! You are looking for your mom. Oh and you have a huge crush on Haruhi Fuj-" I cut him off.

"I think that's enough!" I blushed. The triangle turned to Honey.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka, you rely on Takashi too much and think you are better than everyone else." He said. He turned to Mori and looked at him strangely.

"And I have nothing on you except for a name." He then turned to Kyoya.

"Kyoya Ootori, you and your father have a difficult relationship and you are cold and heartless, or so you think." He turned to the twins. (Haruhi started to look for somewhere to hide)

"You two-… I can't even tell the different in your thoughts, but I do know you have severe trust issues and shut everyone out of your lives, with an exception." he smiled and looked at Haruhi trying to sneak out the door. The door shut in front of Haruhi.

"Oh-hoho you're not going anywhere young lady. Yours is interesting, you doubt yourself and you think of yourself as an outsider. You are always nervous about everything and you have a crush on Tamaki as well but won't admit your feelings. The only thing that keeps you going is your mom and the host club. You haven't even figured yourself out yet, and you are confused about life and the world around you, but you still insist you are just fine and fight to hold on to anything you can rely on, which is not a lot to cling to! WOW you you're lying to yourself too!" he finished. We all looked at Haruhi with concern and confusion.

"Anyway before we get to far off topic we need to talk." He said.

"I'm not talking to you, FREAK!" I yelled walking over to Haruhi to soothe her but she pushed me off. He looked at me weirdly and then perked up having an idea.

"I get it!" he shouted, he then snapped his fingers turning into a girl about 17 years old. She had long curly brown hair with golden streaks, she also had gold eyes. She was wearing a black tank top with gold over cote and black pants accompanied with a gold chain connected to the pocket. She had a golden bough in her hair and a black cane.

"Better?" he- er she asked. We stared at her with questioning eyes. Her voice even went up.

"Time to get down to business! My name is Bill but in this form you can call me Bell Cipher, I am a demon! A dream demon to be precise." she said as she finally stepped on the floor.

"What do you want!" the twins shouted.

"I just want to make a deal!" she exclaimed. She smiled and then took a deep breath. "You see a certain Pine Tree might think he got rid of me just because he moved to Japan but he should know that he can't keep shooting star safe from me. Both of them will be mine, and you have no idea who I'm talking about do you?" she asked with boredom written on her face.

"Nope not a clue." Everyone murmured. She took one hand and made a small screen in mid air. It showed Dipper and Mabel walking together.

"Now let me make a proposal! I know you want Dipper in the host club and I want some entertainment. What's better entertainment than watching my favorite Pine Tree try to woo girls!" her face was turning red like she was about to die of laughter.

"What?" I said confused, I still have no idea what exactly what is happening.

"Here let me spell it out for you." she said slowly. "I am going to make Pine Tree join the host club so we both get something out of this. You get a 13 year old member and I get a new TV channel on my all seeing eye, get it?" she asked.

"How are you going to get Dipper to join the host club?" Kyoya asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh I'll just have a little talk with Pine Tree and we'll see how this turns out. I will also throw in something about keeping Haruhi little secret in there to." She finished, She leaned on her cane waiting for and answer.

"Ok Deal!" Kyoya said putting out his hand to shake Bell's, and she did the same.

"Well I better get going so I can torture Pine Tree in his sleep." she said taking her leave.

* * *

 **Bill: well that's all she had written.**

 **Dipper: every time she writes something like this happens!**

 **Me: umm… wha… what happened *rubs neck* it feels like I was tossed down the stairs.**

 **Dipper: now do you see what I have to go though!**


	5. Starting now you are a host!

**Me: Marry Christmas!**

 **Bill: that not till tomorrow.**

 **Me: same difference, anyway this is my gift you all of you who hasen't yelled at me for not posting in a while.**

* * *

Dipper's POV

"Hey Wendy! I missed you sooo much!" I shouted running towards the shack and my red headed friend. Mabel just stood at the end of the road with a longing look on her face.

"Mabel! Come on, is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I want to go back to the Mystery Shack too but this is just a dream Dipper. Can't you tell?" Mabel asked, I turned back to the shack to see it fade.

"I just want to go home! I don't like it here! I can't socialize easy if I can't speak their language! All I have is you and those host club guys but I need a girl friend. You know I am a social butterfly I can't handle this!" she started to freak out. 'I never thought about that, this is only a dream though so maybe she doesn't feel that way. But what if she does?' My thoughts were interrupted by Mabel morphing into a demon I hate so much.

"What do you want?" I crossed my arms and turned away.

"What do _you_ want? I think you are worried about Shooting Star. I'm just here to help you figure this out." He said casually.

"Yea right like that's only why you are here, I don't need you I just need to find someone for Mabel to hang out with." I rolled my eyes at Bill, he snapped like he had an idea.

"I got it! Isn't that guy in the host club, Haruhi I believe, actually a girl?" Bill said in a convincing tone. Oh yea I almost forgot, but how would I get Mabel around them? I mean we have class together a few times but that's not social hour.

"Come on Pine Tree be smart! You need to get close to them, right. Don't forget that they have a club." He reminded.

"I don't need your help!" I shouted and rubbed my head. 'There is no way I am joining the host club.'

"Well then what else can you do? Aren't you willing to do anything for your sister?" Bill taunted, I pointed my finger at him accusingly.

"STAY OUT OF MY HEAD DEMON!" I shouted and stared at him like I had laser vision. I turned away from him and rubbed the bridge of my nose. 'I would do anything for my twin, absolutely anything for her brightening smile to come back to me.' I sighed and removed my hand; I looked up to the fake sun. 'I know what I have to do for her.'

"Well have you finally came to your senses?" the demon asked, I faced my head down and moved my eyes towards him in a threatening manner. He put his hands up and backed up.

"I know what I have to do but I want you gone, away from me and my sister. I thought that we could at least get away from the weirdness by doing this, now I see it followed me." Bill smiled mischievously.

"Yeah, like I would do that. You made your life wired by deciding to get in my business and now…" he closed his eye that wasn't in an eye patch. "I'm getting in yours." He finished reopening his eye only it was a dark red. Last thing I remembered was him coming at me.

"AHHHHH!" I yelled springing up from bed. I coughed a few times and tried to catch my breath. I looked over to my sister's bed only to see the blankets thrown off. I heard footsteps head towards our room. There was enough to say there was more than one person there. Next my sister followed by the whole host club came into our room. Mabel jumped up on my bed and gave me a worried look.

* * *

Tamaki's POV

"W-What happened? Are you ok? Because I heard you scre-" she panicked, Dipper grabbed her shoulders.

"Calm down, it was just a nightmare… I-I'm fine." he looked her straight in her eyes; a sad look came over her face.

"Was it Bill?" Mabel asked. Dipper looked down and nodded. 'So Bill just terrorized him in his head? I don't know what Kyoya was thinking.' Dipper leaned in to her ear and whispered something we could all hear.

"He's not going to be leaving us alone anytime soon, just tell me if he gets near you… I'll, I'll… I don't know Mabel." He whispered and then he sat up.

"Why is the host club here?" he asked, Mabel stood up as well.

"About that, they just showed up early this morning. They didn't tell me why yet." She looked over at us questioningly.

"Oh yeah, we were wondering if you could help us on something. We have some umm... English homework and we thought that you could help us." I spoke, they shrugged and walked out of the room into the kitchen, and they sat at the table. We sat down too getting all of our school work out, we had an hour till school starts.

* * *

Dipper's POV

"So what do you need help with?" I asked, Kyoya was the first to speak.

"When was America founded?" Kyoya asked.

"Umm why do you need to know this? Aren't you just taking the language?" Mabel asked.

"Well we must know about our business partner's country before we make a negotiation." He answered.

"It was July 4th 1776." I said with ease.

"Who was the first president?" Haruhi asked.

"Gorge Washington!" my sister shouted. We studied for a while more till we had to leave for school.

* * *

Time skip

We arrived to the school and we headed for the door. I overheard Tamaki talk about the host club and that reminded me.

"Hey Mabel?" I whispered to my sister.

"Hmm?" she answered.

"What would you think if I joined the host club?" I asked, she stopped in her tracks. I saw her face brighten.

"Are you serious brobro? I think you are a good looking guy and any girl would love to hang around you, and these guys can help you with confidence. So, I think you should join as long as I can stay with you." She said excitedly, I shushed her.

"I haven't decided yet just-" I was interrupted by Mabel running up to Tamaki.

"Hey! Can my brother join your club?" she asked, I ran after her.

"MABEL!" I shouted, she turned to me.

"You said you were thinking about it and I don't see a down side to it, so why not ask now?" she responded.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Kyoya asked, I rubbed my neck and looked over to my sister. 'I hate how she does this without me finishing, I don't even care about keeping Bill a secret now. It's not like they know who he is.'

"The down side is that Bill wants me to join Mabel!" she looked at me weirdly.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU CONSIDER JOINING?!" she shouted at me.

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE ALONE! Bill gave me the idea that if I join the host club you could be around people and socialize just like you used to. I don't want you to be sad anymore. I'll take care of Bill you just… be you. That is all I ask, can you do that for me?" I asked looking at my sisters eyes, they were red and wet. She nodded and took hold of my hands.

"I'll be me as long as you stay you." She smiled; I lifted my hand up to her face and wiped the tear that was streaming down her face.

"So are you joining?" the twins asked, I looked at them and nodded.


	6. Twin drama

Bill's POV

"Well my little TV show is going fine… but it could use some conflict. Get ready Pine Tree and Shooting Star, you two are going to be a little cranky today." I smiled as I watched them 'get along' blehh gross.

* * *

Dipper's POV

It's been a long day for me; the thought that Bill was here wasn't making today any better. My sister and I sat in silence while our Japanese instructor talked about numbers. She was saying something about an itchy knee? 'I don't know what this itchy knee bizz is but shouldn't we be learning something more useful?' (Dippers so confused! Heehe heehe… I am trying to learn Japanese right now so… meh?) 'What is Bill up too? It has to be something sinister!' the clock ticked away every second as the bell rang for lunch. Mabel snatched my arm, grabbed two boxes we had with us and yanked me out of the desk on the wrong side. Of cores I fell there was a metal bar in the way.

"Don't forget to work on your homework! Get those numbers down!" our black haired instructor shouted as Mabel pulled me into the hall. She ran to the lunch room not caring that there were doors and searched to place for some familiar faces. I swear she is like a computer when it comes to finding people. She spotted her target and rushed over to a table with the host club. She pulled me along with her like I was a bag and tossed me into a chair. She placed herself next to me.

"Mabel!? You couldn't just let me use these things called feet?!" I complained, she crossed her arms and huffed.

"You never let me have fun." Tamaki greeted us with a smile and a wave. I grabbed the box with a pine tree on the front of it and opened it reveling a pb&j sandwich, a bag of chips and a brownie.

"So… what do you two like to do?" Haruhi asked, I lifted my eyes to hers. 'What should I say? I am not telling them I'm a paranormal investigator, and there is no way in heck I am telling them anything about the jour -'

"Well my brother and I used to go out in the woods and- mhh mhmmh." I quickly covered my sister's mouth and leaned close to her ear.

"Mabel?! You can't just tell them this stuff, we can't trust anyone here!" I yelled in a whisper, I felt a pinch on my palm and I yelped, I removed my hand quickly.

"Dipper, this isn't Gravity Falls, we can trust them." She said in a normal voice where they could hear.

"But Bill-" I was beginning but was interrupted.

"BILL THIS BILL THAT, gosh bro. sometimes I feel like you don't even trust me." she looked away from me and started to eat. 'It's true; I have been keeping things from her. I can't trust her with this information, nor can I say she would be safe if she knew. The things I know could haunt someone for the rest of their lives.' I was upset.

"Well… well you're not exactly perfect ether! You've been acting pushy lately and you know when you get pushy I get all-… messed up!" I found the words, she turned back to me with her cheeks red as an apple.

"Well the only reason I am pushy is because you are super paranoid! WHY THE HECK WOULD BILL FOLLOW US HERE! YOU KNOW WHAT; I THINK YOU ARE JUST GOING CRAZY! Yep, that's right I just said that! What, Bills here to torture you in your sleep? That's sounds just soooo normal, BILL CIPHER came all the way from Gravity Falls to JAPAN just to make your life MISRIBLE!" Mabel yelled using sarcasm and lots of it too. You know when she is ticked when she get sarcastic. I rubbed my temples 'the last thing we both need right now is this' I took a breath in and released it.

"Ok Mabel… call me crazy, let's just drop it." I let out in a sigh, this is going to be a stressful week. She did as told and went on with her life.

* * *

Mabel's POV

I could tell he was getting stressed and I don't like my Dippy a stressed out mess so I did as he said and dropped it. 'I just called my brother crazy; I'm not good emotional support. I'm supposed to keep him stable and loose so he doesn't shut everyone out _again_. What kind of sister am I?'

He messed around with his food not eating a bite. He stared at it with a blank expression and rested his cheek on his palm. I looked back at my food; it was still sat waiting for me to eat. Things were quiet, the host club watched as our 'disagreement' played out. Five minutes passed as neither of us said a word, only the host club swapped whispers.

* * *

Dipper's POV

I moved my food aside and rested my head on the table; I took my hat that was hooked to my belt loop (because he couldn't wear it in school) and placed it on my head disregarding the fact of the rule. I felt safe with my face covered; it felt like no one can get to me. I heard a grunt coming from the my sister.

"mm srry." She mumbled, I couldn't tell what she was trying to say so I looked at her. Her hair covered her face and her arms were crossed.

"Hmm?" I asked in a none taunting way. She moved the hair from her face and kept her gaze to the ground.

"I'm sorry, ok? It's my fault; I'm the one who was supposed to keep you emotionally stable through all this. It's always been that way, you kept me informed on the facts and I kept you sane. I don't want you to shut everyone out again, I don't want to be your only friend and I don't want you to be my only friend ether. I guess I broke your promise, I haven't been myself." She said to me, 'what? Keep me emotionally stable? It's always been that way? What is she-? Ohhh… she's always been there comforting me, is that her way of keeping me calm? I am such a jerk.'

"I said forget it! You are not yourself, and I'm not either. We just have to find us, would you like to help me look for them?" I asked, she looked at the fist I placed in front of her and then she looked at my smirk. A smile spread across her face as she fist bumped me.

"MYSTERY TWINS!" we shouted, I looked at the host club. It looked like they just finished a drama movie. Tamaki wiped a tear from his eye.

"Dipper? The host club meets after school today and it is perfectly fine to bring your sister if you don't want to leave her." Kyoya said… 'I don't know what it is but there is something about Kyoya that creeps me out' I nodded and listened as my sister talked about her friends back home and she grabbed the scrap book **that contained every embarrassing moment in both of our lives** and opened it to who knows what page. She handed it to them and I could tell it wasn't a good page by the laughs slipping out of their mouths.

* * *

Time skip

'First meeting… oh dear.' I straightened my red shirt and opened the door with my sister next to me. I saw girls EVERYWHERE! And next to the multiple groups of girls gathered is one of the host club member. My backpack strap chaffed my shoulder as I quickly turned back around. I bumped into Mabel.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked, I huffed. 'Anywhere but here.'

"I'm having second thoughts." I said, she pushed me back into the room. Tamaki spotted us and walked over to us. 'Run run run while you can Dipper,' my head screamed at me. I didn't listen to it though.

"HI!" my sister shouted with a smile glued to her face. He looked to me and then grabbed my backpack off my back.

"DUDE?!" I complained, reaching for my gray bag. He reached in it and grabbed a blue suit I kept in there. 'Thank god he didn't grab the journal.' He handed me the suit and pointed to a place I could change.

"Go put this on." He said nonchalantly, I took it and grumbled.

"Hey bro?" I heard my sis say, I looked back at her. She had a camera and her dress that she was supposed to wear in hand.

"How about I put my uniform on too and we take a picture together. I mean it is the perfect scrapbookortunity!" she said excitedly, I sighed and shrugged. 'I hate suits; they always feel like they are choking me.'

(After getting dressed and being forced to take a picture later)

I walked out into public- wait, let me rephrase that. After being pushed out in public by Tamaki he grabbed everyone's attention. 'What is he doing?'

" _We have a new host! This is Dipper and he is from America! He skipped a grade so he is a little younger than most of us. He only speaks English so you might want to know a little if you request him!"_ Tamaki shouted, I had absolutely no idea what he was saying so I went along with whatever he just said. My sister approached Tamaki.

"Just to warn you Dipper is… a little inexperienced when it comes talking to girls." My sister said trying not to offend me; Tamaki looked over to me and smiled.

"Well let's see what he needs help with!" he gestured to a girl sitting at a table, she stood up and walked over.

"wa-wait Tamaki! Can't you at least tell me what to do?" I asked with anxiety, he turned to me.

"Call me Sempai and all you have to do is start a conversation. Bring up things about your sister and what you two did together in America. Ask things about her, don't think about it as a date, think about it as you talking to a friend." He suggested, the girl stood in front of me, we were the same height considering that she was shorter that most of the girls there but there she is standing there.

"Hi Dipper-chan! My name is Nori" she said with a smile, 'Dipper-chan? What?' she led me to a bench in the room and I noticed my two stalkers hiding behind the plant.

"W-what does Dipper-chan m-mean." I managed to choke out. She chuckled and blushed… 'Did I do something right?'

"Dipper-chan is you. Chan is an honorific that is added to a name, but I guess you don't do that in America do you. When added to a person's name chan means cute or small but I am using it for its cute quality for you." She finished, 'what do I do?' I blushed.

"I'm not cu-te I'm man-ly." I said with my voice cracking out of control. She smiled and rested back in the chair.

"Ok then, if I ever get into any trouble will you be there to protect me?" she asked with all attention on my eyes. I tensed up 'what am I supposed to say! Time to freak out!' I looked at her eyes and suddenly I knew what I should say, and it might be just cheesy enough to work.

"I would gladly protect you with my life, love." I said with a dead serious face. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks turned redder that a tomato. Her hands went to her heart and she held them there like she was having a heart attack. 'Oh shoot, I broke her! What now? Think of something else to say!'

"Well if chan means cute, wouldn't that mean you are called Nori-chan?" I said waiting for and answer, she looked away. I could tell she was trying to hide her blush. 'Apparently that's a yes… wow this is going a lot better than I thought it would.' I saw Tamaki and my sister walk over here.

"How did he do?" he asked Nori, she looked over at him with the blush not budging to fade and her hands still glued to her heart. She nodded up and down.

"H-he did j-just fine." She squeaked out.

"You can go now if you would like." He said, she grabbed her bag and looked back at Tamaki.

"can you put me down to talk to him again tomorrow?" she asked, Tamaki nodded and then she left. I sat there with a blush on my face and my head tilted watching Nori leave. I felt my sister jump on me and shaking me.

"AHHH! She wants to see you again! You did ok Dip! How did you lern to talk to girls?" she yelled getting almost everyone's attention. I shushed her.

"I-I don't know, I just looked at her thought of a response that someone like you would fan girl over and I just said it!" I said trying to find the logic to this thing. Tamaki patted me on the back.

"You did well." Tamaki smiled.

* * *

Kyoya's POV

I sat still and looked at the note book in my hand.

"uhhm." I heard someone clear their throat; I looked up to find a blond haired girl around the age of 13 or 14. I believe she was a very important business partner's daughter.

"Can I help you?" I asked the blond, she had to be the new student. She wore the yellow dress all the other girls were wearing too.

"I am new here and I was wondering if you had any suggestions on what host I should pick?" she asked nicely, I smiled.

"I think I have just the host Northwest." I answered, "Follow me please." I said, I guided her to over to the rookie. We stopped by them and I pointed to Dipper.

"Right there." I said and then walked off.

* * *

Dipper's POV

I was talking to Tamaki and Mabel when I saw Kyoya lead a blond girl over to our group.

"Hey Mabel? Doesn't that girl look like…?" I asked my sister, I pointed to her. I couldn't see her well enough to tell but she walked closer.

"NO WAY! IT'S PACIFICA!" my sister shouted excitedly, once again being the center of attention by yelling. 'Pacifica!? What the heck is she doing here? I know we sorted the differences out and everything but still, she isn't the best at manners towards 'commoners' as Tamaki sempai would put it. (especially with my sister)' Mabel jump over to her and hugged her without her even knowing who was suffocating her. Pacifica pried Mabel off of her and then realized who it was…

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" she yelled and pushed Mabel down off of her. I ran over to my sister and helped her up and then looked at Pacifica.

"OK I GET YOUR SURPRISED BUT THAT'S NO REASON TO PUSH MY SISTER DOWN!" I looked at her waiting for an answer; she stood still looking at me.

"Dipper? Y-you look… different without you hat and vest." She stuttered.

* * *

 **Me: ok I'm done with this chapter. It's already is at 2,587 words.**

 **Dipper: that wasn't too bad, but I still don't trust you.**

 **Me: you don't have to trust me. it's called you have no choice.**


	7. Pacifica's host time

**Me: so sorry for not updating in like forever! I will never give up on this story! But I could really use some suggestions.**

 **Dipper: please be nice suggestions!**

 **Me: they don't have to be nice, just whatever you think would be interesting to see happen.**

 **Dipper: help!**

 **Me: just stop asking for help, no one is going to save you. now on to the story!**

"What do you mean? You've seen me in a suit before?" I asked, she blushed and pulled on the neck of her dress.

"Anyways what are you guys doing here?" she asked diverting her sight to the floor.

"We skipped some grades and got scholarships." Mabel smiled.

"Ok so now I know why you guys are at this school, but why are you in the host club?" Pacifica asked, Mabel grabbed my arm and opened her mouth. I tried to cover it before she could say anything but she caught my hand.

"He is a part of the host club now!" Mabel shouted, Pacifica started to smile and she choked on her laugh. I crossed my arms waiting for her to stop.

"What's so funny?" I asked, Pacifica composed herself.

"It's just the Dipper I know would hate this." That earned her a glare from me. Tamaki came closer.

"Well Dipper doesn't have to do this." Tamaki stated, I looked down to the ground as Bill's words flooded in my mind. This is for Mabel, I will do anything for her.

"I agreed to do this on my own Pacifica." I said and walked closer to Pacifica.

"So what are you doing at the host club?" I smirked and waited patiently for a response. She seemed flustered at first but cleared her throat.

"That is none of your business but while I am here how about we talk." Pacifica gestured to a seat. I took it as she sat next to me. Mabel made her way to hang out with Hikaru and Kaoru leaving us alone.

Mabel's POV

"So, do you know any good hiding spots near where my brother is?" I asked, Hikaru smirked.

"Yeah but why do you want to hide by your brother?" he asked.

"I need to see what they are talking about! Pacifica is like the one girl I'm worried about! She use to be so mean but after playing golf with her and Dipper helped her get rid of a ghost I've noticed she was a lot nicer to him." I spoke, they looked at each other.

"What if they are just friends? And even if they turn out to be more than friends, what's the problem?" Kaoru asked, I started to pace back and forth.

"The problem is Pacifica seems like a heart breaker! Before we became friends she had no problem say hurtful things to us! She's just a rich snob! I don't want her to hurt my precious other half! As long as they are just friends I'm fine!" I explained, the twins shrugged and grabbed my hand. We went and hid behind the couch and fake plant. The twins stayed due to their nosiness.

Dipper Pines POV

"So you joined on your own accord? Like a believe that." Pacifica waited for an answer.

"Well you see, I did it for Mabel. Barley anyone here can speak English well enough to hang out with her."

"And the boys of the host club speak it well. We actually make a lot of business deals with them." Pacifica said, I nodded.

"So does that mean you speak Japanese?" I asked, Pacifica shrugged.

"I know a little. You know, it's nice to actually talk to you. Your sister is annoying though but I guess I can deal with her. How do you deal with her? I mean it must be suffocating never leaving each other's side." Pacifica asked, I sighed and leaned back into the couch.

"She is a little over bearing sometimes but I wouldn't want her any other way. It's like we are one person, I used to think of use like a split personality. We couldn't be more different but we are closer to each other than anyone else. Like one person with two sides." I spoke with my eyes closed.

"Gross! Stop it with the gooey sentimental crap! But you really never get tired of it?" Pacifica asked, Dipper shrugged.

"I guess there are sometimes I need a brake but I could never be apart for more than two or three days. That's why I like to do things like read and solve mysteries, it gives me a break." I explained, why is Pacifica so interested in me all of a sudden?

"Does Mabel ever get tired of you?" she asked, I ran my fingers through my hair and chuckled.

"Sometimes, but she deals with it another way like shutting my books and telling me to go and do something else like looked for a girlfriend or some kind of friend. She calls me nerd a lot too." I shrugged, yeah I know I'm a nerd.

"Oh, speaking of… have you ever had a girlfriend?" Pacifica asked, she seemed like she wanted to joke around a little. Yep, joke about my love life.

"Actually, Mabel set me up with a girl in 6th grade. It didn't work out." I laughed.

"So what happened?" she asked, this side of Pacifica was starting to scare me.

"As soon as the girl met me she tried to change me. Stop with the weird conspiracies and stop reading all the time. Take off your hat, you would look so much cuter if you didn't have that hat on. Speak louder and be more social. She tied to get me into weird tv shows and it just wasn't me. In the end she shoved me in my locker and I waited till the end of the day when Mabel came by my locker to get me out." I laughed at my failed life. Pacifica didn't laugh at all.

"How could anyone treat you that way? If they just took the time to get to know you-" I quickly cut her off.

"You treated me and my sister like that! You made her feel as if she needed to change to fit in. you didn't even make an effort to get to know us! Look Pacifica, what's going on?" I glared at her, I guess it was unnecessary to snap like that but her act was killing me.

"I honestly don't know! I'm acting like I huge kiss up right now aren't I?" she looked really confused.

"Well stop it, its weirding me out." I said to lighten the mood, she smiled at that. She gathered her things and stood up.

"Well I better get going before my dad gets mad. I'm still grounded." She said rubbing the back of her neck.

"Really? It was like forever ago! Tell you dad to go jump into the bottomless pit!" I laughed, Pacifica smiled and shook her head.

"Don't worry, he is barley around me so it's not like I really am being grounded. He leaves back for America tonight so I won't have to deal with him for a while." She explained, she nervously rubbed her arm.

"So will you be here tomorrow?" Pacifica asked avoiding eye contact.

"yep." I answered, so does that mean Pacifica is coming back tomorrow? She waved and left the club room. Before I could do anything else Mabel jumped on my back sending us both crashing to the ground.

"Code red! Dipper! I always knew this day would come but never had I thought so soon!" Mabel ranted catching the attention of a few girls.

"Mabel! Get off, your crushing me!" I groaned, she just decided to sit on my stomach instead.

"It's not my fault you have brittle bones! Anyway, I WON'T LET YOUR HEART GET BROKEN INTO PIECES!" she kept ranting. What was she talking about? The twins started to chuckle at us.

"M-Mabel what are you talking about? AND PLEASE GET OFF!" I shouted trying to get her off.

"Fine! You know I don't weigh a lot, it should have been easy to push me off." She teased, I blushed.

"MABEL?! Anyway what is going on?" I asked, she sighed and fell back on me. I caught her, why is she so dramatic?

"Pacifica is going to take my dippin dots only to put them in the microwave and pour them in a lake!" she shouted like a loon.

"I'm still confused! Use English I actually understand!" I pushed her off.

"Dipper! Pacifica likes you! And she is going to steal you away from me and brake you! I can't let that happen!" she shouted, I put a finger over her mouth to hush her.

"Pacifica doesn't like me, nor would she ever! And I'm not that easy to brake. Don't worry, I got this." I explained, Mabel nodded hesitantly and then went to grab her bag. It was almost time to go home after all.


End file.
